


If You Won't Hold Me

by OwenToDawn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Praise Kink, Rimming, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: Deference. Submission. Things Sylvain offers up to him time and time again with the reckless abandon of a man who’s so used to having such things used against him that the fear of being shattered when he’s dropped doesn’t hold him back.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	If You Won't Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just finish a 15 day writing challenge? Yes. But also I really wanted to write this so here we are. Also I'm sad there's like no daddy kink fics in this fandom when everyone in this game has shitty fathers except like...Byleth? Whatever. I will write the fic I want to see haha
> 
> I'm extremely smitten with Hubert/Sylvain and Dorothea/Sylvain, and now that I've written fics of both of them domming the hell out of Sylvain, I think next I will need to write a Hubert/Dorothea/Sylvain. It only makes sense. 
> 
> Title from howlin' 404 by Dean 
> 
> Comments are loved

Hubert stares at the bathroom door, trying to find some sort of coherent thought about what had just happened. It just doesn’t make any sense. Well, actually, the longer he thinks about it, perhaps it does, but Sylvain’s panic and subsequent barricading himself in Hubert’s ensuite doesn’t. The door doesn’t even have a lock. Hubert is just trying to respect his privacy. He stands outside of it, resting his forehead against it as he thinks over what had happened.

Sylvain’s relationship with him had moved past the friends with benefits arrangement they’d had during the war. What had started as a way to relieve stress turned into actually spending time together, and when Hubert had found out just how smart Sylvain truly was, Sylvain became an invaluable ally to him in his fight against their enemies below. And now, with all of that behind them, they’ve settled into something…normal. Something that Hubert sometimes finds himself tempted to call love, though he’s certain if he were to use such a word at a time like this it would only make things worse.

“Would you like me to leave so that you can leave without seeing me?” Hubert calls through the door. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, and we will talk about this at some point, but if you need some time, I am willing to accommodate that.”

Yet another thing he’s learned for Sylvain. Communication. Sylvain wears too many masks, struggling to reflect back at people what they wanted to see, and the only way to cut through it is to be as blunt but kind as possible. It’s a delicate balance he still struggles to find. It’s worth it for the way Sylvain melts into him after a long day, boneless and content from a few short words of genuine praise. It just had taken a while for Sylvain to accept that the words _were_ honest. Hubert only lies to enemies, and Sylvain hasn’t been an enemy in a decade.

“I could just smash your bathroom window and get out that way,” Sylvain calls back after a moment.

“That would be rather disappointing,” Hubert says, though he doesn’t doubt for a moment that Sylvain would. He’s never seen Sylvain so mortified before after all. “I would prefer we just talk about this so you understand how much I don’t mind this…development.”

Development. A kind word for the way Sylvain had whimpered _Daddy_ into the pillow as Hubert fucked him from behind with a hand wrapped tight at the back of his neck to hold him down. It had been unexpected. Hubert prides himself on being able to analyze everyone, but especially those he’s closest to. He hadn’t seen this coming at all. Sylvain never spoke poorly of his parents, not directly, but Hubert is fairly certain that’s because he didn’t even realize it was bad for parents to stand by as one of their kids tries to murder the other all through childhood.

And people said the Empire was barbaric.

In a way, Hubert feels…touched. That something about his presence invokes such a feeling of warmth and safety that Sylvain feels calling Hubert such a term fits how he feels. How he’s going to convince Sylvain of that remains to be seen. He supposes he can only hope he’s established enough of a track record that Sylvain will trust him without him having to argue his case.

The door handle twists and Hubert watches as the door eases open and reveals Sylvain, lips twisted into something like a grimace as he looks stubbornly over Hubert’s shoulder instead of in his eyes. Hubert shifts, forcing the eye contact. It doesn’t surprise him the way Sylvain’s gaze immediately drops down. Deference. Submission. Things Sylvain offers up to him time and time again with the reckless abandon of a man who’s so used to having such things used against him that the fear of being shattered when he’s dropped doesn’t hold him back. It’s sickening. It makes something angry and sad twist together in Hubert’s chest, makes him want to drag Miklan back to the land of the living just so he may tear him apart in front of Sylvain to prove a point.

“Thank you,” Hubert says. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“You don’t mean that,” Sylvain says.

“When have I ever lied to you?”

Silence stretches between them and Hubert watches as Sylvain’s fingers clench into fists and then release and then clench again. He lets Sylvain sweat it out, lets him search his memory for one example. He knows that Sylvain won’t find a single one.

“No, you haven’t,” Sylvain says.

“So then when I tell you I am grateful that you trust me with something sensitive, you understand that I am not lying,” Hubert says.

He watches as Sylvain fights himself, jaw clenching so hard the muscles in his face twitch. He watches as Sylvain fights his own urge to lie; as he tries to reflect back the honesty Hubert wishes to see.

"Yes. I understand you’re not lying,” Sylvain says through gritted teeth.

“Then come back to bed.”

Sylvain deflates like a puppet with his strings cut – though Hubert supposes that’s just what he is. How often does Hubert have to pry away the will of others so that he can reach the person beneath it? Hubert grabs Sylvain’s wrist and walks him back towards the bed, pulling him back onto the sheets as he presses their lips together and pushes his hands back into Sylvain’s hair. Sylvain relaxes into the kiss, sighing when Hubert rolls them so he’s pressing Sylvain back into the mattress.

Hubert pulls away long enough to slick his fingers once more from the oil that sits on the bedside table where he’d left it before and then he pushes three in at once just to watch as Sylvain’s back arches and he offers up his throat. It’s too sweet of an invitation to deny, so he scrapes his teeth against the sensitive skin. He hooks one of Sylvain’s legs under his free arm, pushing it up as he settles between his legs and continues to push his fingers in.

“You offer yourself up so beautifully for me and yet think I would turn you away?” Hubert kisses Sylvain’s chin and crooks his fingers up to press against his prostate, drinking in the way Sylvain whines and tosses his head. “How could I turn you away? How could I turn someone away who shows me how much he trusts me with such enthusiasm?”

“H-Hubert…”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Hubert says, kissing his way up Sylvain’s neck to his jaw and then his ear. “You want me to tell you have hot you are, how your appearance makes my pulse race, how seeing you with your face in the pillow and your ass in the air makes my cock hard.”

The leg Sylvain has hooked over Hubert’s elbow trembles as Hubert pushes the muscle tense from the way he holds him open. He fucks his fingers harder into Sylvain, setting up a quick and almost punishing rhythm that has Sylvain’s voice cracking on gasping moans from the relentless pleasure. Hubert sucks at his earlobe and then kisses his cheek, trying to catch his own breath from the way seeing Sylvain break apart beneath him always makes him feel overwhelmed.

“But you do so much more than that,” Hubert says, voice strained. “Your beauty and physical prowess pales in comparison to the vulnerability you give me. The gift of your submission, the gift of all the wants and desires you feel so ashamed of, that’s what I adore most of all. That is what I could never turn away. Give me all your ugly desires and let me show you how beautiful I can make them.”

He pulls away but only so he can shift back and pull his fingers and replace it with his cock instead. The moment he slides in, Sylvain’s eyes roll back. He spasms on the bed as Hubert drives into him, trying to match the pace of his fingers, but it’s hard when Sylvain shivers and shakes beneath him, lost in Hubert’s praising words. He’s stubborn, even now. Overwhelmed as he is by pleasure, he hangs onto the words Hubert knows he wishes to say with single-minded fear. Hubert has never minded a challenge.

Another thrust and then he leans back down, twisting his fingers in Sylvain’s hair to hold his head steady as he presses their foreheads together. He slows his thrusts, more grinding in rather than fucking him. Sylvain’s breath pants out against his lips and he squirms beneath Hubert like he’s fighting them both, like he’s fighting his own urges and desires. Then again, that’s exactly what he’s doing.

“Look at me, Sylvain,” he says, his voice a command, the kind the brooks no disobedience.

“I…fuck…” The curse comes out half slurred as Sylvain drags his eyes open, wet tears clinging to his lashes.

“Do you feel good?” Hubert asks. He shifts, pulling his cock halfway out before driving back in, grinning at the way Sylvain tries to keep his eyes open at the feeling. “Answer me.”

“Yes, yes, yes I feel good, Da-…Hubert I feel good…”

Hubert hums a disapproving noise but doesn’t press. Not yet. “I like making you feel good, it’s what you deserve. You give me so much, you deserve to feel as good as you want, in any way you want.”

Sylvain swallows and then his mouth drops back open as he pants, soft gasps escaping him as Hubert resumes fucking him with careful motions. “I don’t…”

“You don’t what? Deserve it?” Hubert pulls away all at once, letting Sylvain collapse back on the bed as he sits back on his heels and pulls himself out of Sylvain, steeling himself against the almost mournful noise that spills out of Sylvain when he does. He shakes his head as he looks down at Sylvain, feigning disappointment that isn’t real. “You don’t deserve to feel good, hm?”

“I…”

Hubert taps the head of his cock against Sylvain’s hole, then again when the action prompts a desperate moan that seems to be dragged up out of Sylvain’s chest. “I think you do. And I believe we already established that I’ve never lied to you, so where does that leave us?”

“Just…why can’t you just fuck me?” Sylvain asks, voice thick with an emotion Hubert doesn’t dare name as he throws his arm over his eyes in a futile attempt to hide.

“If that’s what you want, I can do that,” Hubert says. “If you just want me to fuck you like normal, I’m more than happy to do that. But if you want me to give you what you deserve, if you trust me to give you what you deserve, I promise I won’t let you down.”

For a tense moment, Huber thinks Sylvain is going to tap out, that perhaps the fear truly is too much for him to overcome this time. He would be disappointed, not in Sylvain, but in himself, but he would rather live with the disappointment than push Sylvain into something he wasn’t yet ready for. He knows he can give Sylvain what he wants, knows he can use this time to prove to Sylvain just how much he doesn’t have to fear admitting what it is that he craves. But he wants that gift given to him freely. That’s the allure after all.

“I…I trust you,” Sylvain says. He all but throws his arm away from his face, hesitating a moment before meeting Hubert’s gaze. “I deserve to feel good. Please make me feel good.”

“Good _boy_ ,” Hubert hisses out.

He watches Sylvain’s eyes widen as he slides his cock back in, trying not to let the rush of power that flows through him from Sylvain’s willingness overwhelm him to the point that he comes. It truly is a marvel that Sylvain doesn’t realize what a gift such a thing is. The power he willingly cedes over to Hubert is arousing in a way that isn’t just physical, but Hubert doesn’t know if he has the words to explain it either. At least now, in this moment, Sylvain doesn’t seem to need such an explanation.

This time when he covers Sylvain’s body with his own again, he brings their lips together, drinking Sylvain’s soft gasps and moans from his lips as he rolls his hips. Each thrust is deep, slow, forcing Sylvain to focus on the feel of it. Before long, Sylvain loses the coordination to keep kissing him, mouth dropping back open as small whimpers spill forth. Hubert kisses his jaw instead, wrapping his arms up and under Sylvain’s shoulders to make him feel so contained as possible. He won’t ever have the same muscle as Sylvain, but he makes up for it in the way he holds Sylvain, making him feel small with his authority and firm touch alone. 

“Oh…oh…ah…t-thank…thank you…”

“Oh?” Hubert pushes his cock deep again and grinds again, watching Sylvain’s eyelids flutter in response. “Thank you? For what?”

“For making me feel good…”

Hubert pulls back so he can look in Sylvain’s eyes, adoring the glassy look he sees there, as if he’s pushed Sylvain somewhere else, somewhere safe. “Who’s making you feel good?”

“Daddy…Daddy’s making me feel good…”

A hissed curse escapes Hubert’s lips and he can’t help but drive into Sylvain then, fucking into him with hard but quick thrusts. Sylvain tosses his head, hands flying up to claw at Hubert’s shoulders as he whines out an incoherent noise before finally, finally the dam breaks and-

“Yes, Daddy, thank you, ahh…”

“Good, just like that, just like that,” Hubert says, a note of desperation creeping into his own voice. It’s hard to hold himself together in the face of Sylvain’s surrender. “Give me everything.”

Sylvain’s head lolls to the side, a dazed smile on his face as he bares his throat again. “All yours…all yours Daddy…”

Hubert shifts one of his arms up to twist in Sylvain’s hair again, yanking his head over so he can press their lips together, muffling his own groan as he comes. He hadn’t meant to, not so soon. It’s impossible to hold on though when Sylvain say such things with such reverence in his voice. For a moment, they stay like that, Sylvain soft and pliant beneath him as Hubert kisses him, weak little noises escaping him between each kiss like he doesn’t even know he’s making them. The sounds fill Hubert with the protective feeling he always seems to feel around Sylvain but magnified tenfold.

His cock softens too much to stay in him, so Hubert pulls out and pulls away, something painful in his chest tugging at the sad noise Sylvain makes in response. He doesn’t let Sylvain down though, not when his cock is still hard and drooling pre-come on his stomach. Hubert shoulders his way between Sylvain’s thighs, kissing the tip of his cock and then his balls before sliding his lips down to his hole, tongue pushing through his come that had begun to drip out and shoving it back in with firm pressure.

“Daddy!” Sylvain’s voice is like a wail as his fingers twist in Hubert’s hair, yanking at him even as hips roll downwards trying to get more. “Ahh, please!”

Hubert fucks his tongue into him and reaches a hand up to stroke Sylvain’s cock in tandem, pausing at the top to rub his fingers against the tip in a circle before stroking down again. Sylvain likes it like that sometimes. He likes when Hubert teases him, plays with the tip of his cock like it’s a clit, plays with it until Sylvain shudders and gasps his way through something that feels like an orgasm but doesn’t make him come. Hubert doesn’t want to torture him like that today though. Not when he’s been so good.

So while he teases him between strokes, he makes sure to give him as much stimulation as he needs, slipping in two fingers alongside his tongue to give Sylvain something to clench down on. Between his fingers and his tongue, it doesn’t take long for Sylvain to come, his voice breaking on whatever he’d been about to say. Hubert doesn’t pull away until Sylvain is limp and shivering beneath him. Satisfaction fills him as he stares down at the absolute mess he’s made of Sylvain, something deep and primal within him happy with the result of his actions.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, pulling one of the blankets from near the bottom of the bed to drape over Sylvain before he slips away to the ensuite Sylvain had been hiding in not too long ago.

He wets a cloth with warm water, and grabs a few tissues for good measure, before returning back to the room and pulling back the blanket. He hands the tissues up to Sylvain who takes them with a slightly trembling hand and begins to wipe his face of the tears that still slip free from the corners of his eyes. Hubert wipes his stomach clean and then his hole too, keeping his touches gentle. When he’s done, he takes the dirty tissues and tosses those in the trash and the cloth back in the bathroom to deal with later.

Sylvain curls around him the moment he returns to bed, all long awkward limbs, his motions uncontrolled. Hubert indulges him, comforted himself by the way Sylvain isn’t running away. Even though he can see that Sylvain’s eyes look clearer, and even as the gravity of what they’d done seems to sink in, he only presses closer.

“I don’t…I don’t want to fuck my dad,” Sylvain says after a moment.

It’s so unexpected, Hubert can’t help but laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop it before giving up. “I didn’t think you did, not for even a moment.”

“Good. I just. Wanted to make sure,” Sylvain says, shoving his face into Hubert’s neck. “Calling you that…it just makes me feel safe, I don’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Hubert says. “I said I want you to feel safe with me and I mean it. All these things you think are shameful that you try to hide from me…I want you to show them to me, and I want to show you they’re nothing to be ashamed of. I think I have earned that level of trust by now, have I not?”

"Yeah. Yeah, you have,” Sylvain says. “Thank you.”

Hubert knows that he’s not just saying thank you for tonight. It’s for so much more than that. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
